


Endless Summer 无尽的夏日

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, if线
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Summary: 奥拉西奥·卡里略x哈维·佩纳（爱情意味 无差）（私设于哈维接受调查回老家之后，是一条大佬没补刀的if线）





	Endless Summer 无尽的夏日

哈维·佩纳叼着烟，手抄在丹宁色长裤的口袋里，靠着小餐馆遮阳棚下的墙面。他右边的玻璃橱窗里头，胡桃木制的长桌上面陈列着黄铜色餐具，在那之间盘绕着一只毛色洁白的长毛猫咪。晨睡未醒的它说着梦话，那金色的胡须随着鸟鸣有节奏地颤动。柜台上有一枝新切的玫瑰和一架油绿色的转盘电话机。小餐馆的主人用蓝格子抹布擦拭着桌面，小心地在猫咪周围空出一片区域。佩纳对猫过敏，所以尽管隔着玻璃窗，他仍然神经质地缩着肩。  
马德里的夏天总是在八点整准时到来。  
在那以前，天虽然亮了，但人们还未起床，暑气也是。  
佩纳在这里站了有一段时间了。因为时差的缘故，他在飞机上已经睡了足够多的觉，所以暂时还没有去酒店歇下的打算。他的脚边，一只不大的橡木棕色鞣革手提袋靠墙陈列着。这是一次临时起意的私人旅行，他几乎没带什么东西。  
门开了，矮胖的餐馆主人伸出脑袋，“太早了，中午才开饭哩。”  
佩纳将燃得只剩屁股的烟头掐灭，然后揉揉头发，蹲下去捡起之前被自己丢掉踩扁的烟头。  
“没事，我来打扫。”店门短暂地合上了，随后端着扫帚和簸箕的店主裹在比人更宽大的围裙里，摇摇晃晃地推开木头门出来。“看来你肯定不是西班牙人。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我们西班牙的小伙子呢，一是不会起的这么早，二是，不会这么讲究公共卫生。”他将烟头扫进簸箕里，然后隔着窗欣赏那只猫咪呼吸起伏的肚皮，“所以你要么是外国的游客，要么就是加泰罗尼亚人。”  
“我确实不是加泰罗尼亚人。”佩纳承认。  
“所以我猜对了。”店主有些得意，原本被海风吹红的脸庞显得更红了，“你的西班牙语不错，我猜猜，墨西哥人？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“阿根廷人？”  
“我以为人人都能分辨得出阿根廷味西班牙语。”  
“这倒是。我还记得上一届……要么就是上上届的世界杯。”  
佩纳不怎么看足球比赛，但也知道阿根廷人那场足够戏剧性的比赛。“希望我们的英国朋友一切都好。”他说。  
店主哈哈大笑。那只白猫的耳朵竖起来听着，然后又毫无戒备地耷拉下去，它的尾巴轻轻拍打桌面，仿佛在向它的主人抗议。  
“对了，”店主这才想起来，“你来得太早了，中午才开饭呢。”  
佩纳道歉，“不好意思，我只是站在这里等人。”  
“哦哦，我懂的！”店主拍拍他的肩膀，“等心上人。”  
佩纳知道自己不应该解释，但还是下意识地否认。他摇摇头，将被拍皱的衣领拉整齐，道：“我是在等朋友，老朋友。”他补充，“我不确定他会不会经过这里。”  
“经过这里？”店主来了精神，“右边这条路通向使馆区，你的朋友应该不会从那里来。左边这里是去购物中心，前面这条路是下山，有名的景点应该都在下面。”  
“使馆区在右边？”佩纳问。  
店主这才想起来把扫帚和簸箕放下，他指向右边：“对的，就在那边。你要是想继续等当然没问题，只是天有些热。如果累了也可以进来坐坐，这附近我很熟悉，想去哪儿玩都可以问我。”  
佩纳表达了谢意，“我在外面再等一会儿。”他说。  
“你知道他在哪里吗？”店主端起工具准备回店里，“知道就去找他呀。我们西班牙人可不会做这种苦苦等待的事情。你都来到了马德里，怎么能只是等待呢！”  
“再等等吧，天还没热起来呢。”佩纳回答，目送着店主回到玻璃门里面。白色猫咪轻巧地跳下桌来，高傲地蹭着主人的裤腿。他笑着看那团毛茸茸的危险生物在杯盘刀叉间灵活地跳跃穿梭，又从上衣口袋里掏出一支烟。然后他想了想，将烟塞回口袋里，原地踱步了片刻，起身从他栖身的阴凉中离开。  
刚下飞机不久，佩纳感觉脚步有些不那么踏实。他再三确认了邮筒上刻着的地址，是的，他确实在马德里。他决定不再等待。于是他投身进这场色彩艳丽的夏日里，穿过十字路口，径直向右边的使馆区走去。他忽然惦念起遥远的加勒比海南岸。他想起安第斯山余脉的雾气、层层叠叠的棚屋、油腻昏暗的小酒馆和灰白拼色的卫生墙。他还想起了久远的童年时代，那冰冷遥远的胡桃木长椅和阴郁沉闷的教堂钟声。  
是了，他已经等待太久了，他决定不再等待。  
依次经过花店、钟表铺、水果摊和栏杆上爬满迟开蔷薇的老旧民居，穿过一条细密石子覆盖的小巷，再沿着风情各异的使馆建筑群一路寻下去，最终停在这杆黄蓝红条纹旗下的时候，太阳已经催醒了整座城市。佩纳将挂在扣子上的墨镜摘下来戴上，隔开了过分热情的阳光。他朝那幢建筑里看了看，并没有发现一丝熟悉的痕迹：大理石地砖，深色木纹欧式家具和石灰色前台隔板，显得庄重而沉稳。佩纳退到街对面，重新确认了建筑上头悬挂的旗帜。  
或许应该先打个电话预约，佩纳想。这次旅行太过仓促，甚至连他自己，都以为这只是一段吹海风、吃海鲜饭、跳弗拉明戈的闲暇假日。到底要以什么理由呢？私人会面不太恰当，工作性质……好像也不算。还有，要不要亮明身份？难道要自我介绍说，你好，我是那个远道而来的救世主，那个在你们国家的土地上，杀死你们的英雄，杀死你们的女人和孩子，然后自称救世主的混蛋？或者，干脆打个跨洋电话给特鲁希略，再去问他要一个私人号码？不，佩纳缩缩脖子。自从那次行动以后，特鲁希略整日板着脸，除了工作，再也没和他说过一个单词。特鲁希略甚至当着他的面邀请墨菲一同喝酒，尽管在此之前，语言不太通的他俩几乎没怎么搭过话。像个赌气的小孩子一样，佩纳这么想。  
不过自己又何尝不是呢？  
就算他逃过了一切揣测和审问，就算他预约上了一次私人会面，又要怎么去应对这久别重逢？佩纳不喜欢惊喜，因为惊喜总是伴随着失落。他总是事先安排预演好一切，这样无论是最坏的情况，还是如愿的结果，他都不至于措手不及。但这次，他想不出。或许他应该就待在德克萨斯，待在那座与墨西哥一河之隔的偏远小城，而不应该像这样，漫无目的地在异国的街头游荡。  
可他已经在这里了，他说好了不再等待。这是今天的第一起意外，他已然偏离了计划的轨道。游客和上班族从人行道上走过，急匆匆的、慢吞吞的，向着各自的方向。人们的服饰与这里的建筑一样，颜色都很明快，有些急躁，有些雀跃，大咧咧的，什么事情都不萦心。佩纳试着融入人群，顺着他们的方向走，学他们的步调。确实，他还没能计算好要说的内容，但他决定先找到一座电话亭，然后走进去。毕竟他已经在马德里了。  
这里的夏天总是很漫长的，他有的是时间去期待一场重逢。  
于是电话亭出现在佩纳面前。他握住黄铜把手，将门打开，把自己塞了进去。他已经基本设想好了要说的内容，他准备先试着诚恳，不行就换个号码和声音，耍点花样。倚靠在玻璃亭壁上，佩纳想要掏出钱包，忽然发现自己两手空空。哦，是那只手提袋，橡木棕色的，不大的手提袋。佩纳一拍脑袋，应该丢在了那个小餐馆，那里有一只白猫和它的胖主人。  
佩纳冲着电话做了个鬼脸，并为自己日渐消退的记忆力担心不已。拨开人群，早些时候经过的小巷、民居、水果摊、钟表铺和花店依次过去，像是倒放的电影。佩纳快步走着，然后奔跑起来，接着有些累了，沿着亮橘色矮墙放慢步子。他从堵塞的车辆间穿过马路，登上人行道，回到玻璃橱窗、深蓝色木门和露天凉棚下面来。店主人瞧见了这气喘吁吁的身影，笑得眼睛眯成了缝，指指收在柜台上面的手提袋。佩纳扶着墙休息，平息住急促的心跳。他看向里头，店主把双手在围裙上擦干净，拎了袋子出来。  
就在这时候，就在佩纳的目光从跟在老板后面的白色猫咪身上移开的时候，前面的路上，那个洒满阳光的小坡上，石制人行道被晒得微微发烫，走过来一个浅色的身影。  
逆着光，他的容貌看不清楚。直到了近前，佩纳才敢发出声音。  
“Col——”他忽然改口，“卡里略。”  
卡里略有些惊喜。他不像佩纳记忆中那样“军绿色的”，而是穿了一件休闲的白色卫衣。他快步走到佩纳的身边，毫不压抑脸上的笑容。“哈维！”他回应，然后与佩纳拥抱：“欢迎来到马德里。刚才你在找什么吗？”  
佩纳用手背撇了一下鼻子，这天气有些热。他从卡里略的拥抱中挣脱出来，然后看着后者的眼睛。脸上，脖子上那些坑坑洼洼的伤口和瘢痕，从眉骨延伸下来，延伸到耳后的伤疤，佩纳从没见过。可他到底是认出了这个人。  
佩纳也跟着笑，为了他刚刚被蹭的一身的汗臭。“刚才在找……不过，已经——”  
“已经什么？”  
“已经——阿嚏，已经——找到了。”  
佩纳接过餐馆主人送过来的包，一只高傲的白色长毛猫在他的运动鞋上磨起了爪子。


End file.
